


A (Not Very) Consumer Christmas

by wowbright



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Black Friday, Buy Nothing Day, Consumerism, Cyber Monday, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s <a href="http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/">Klaine Advent</a> prompt is “consume.” Thanks <a href="http://nachochang.tumblr.com/">nachochang</a> for betaing and helping me remember stuff.</p><p>Originally on <a href="">tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Not Very) Consumer Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Note for readers outside the U.S.:** Thanksgiving is harvest celebration and national holiday that takes place the fourth Thursday of November. [Black Friday](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Friday_\(shopping\)) is the day after Thanksgiving. It is the official kick-off to the holiday shopping season and the busiest shopping day of the year. Most retailers offer sales discounts to those willing to brave the crowds.

**Monday, November 25, 2013**

Kurt is sitting at the kitchen table working on his Black Friday plan of attack when Blaine slides the door to the loft open with a loud rumble and walks in – or rather  _skips,_  the tails of his scarf swaying as he makes his way to Kurt’s side.

“How was rehearsal, honey?” Kurt says without looking up from the assortment of spreadsheets, sales flyers and store maps he has spread in neat rows across the table.

Blaine unwraps his scarf as he leans forward to kiss Kurt on the forehead. “Good, I think.” He reaches into the pocket of his peacoat and extracts a piece of paper. “Someone was handing out the most interesting handbills near the theater.”

“Oh?” Kurt fills in a blank on his spreadsheet. “Don’t tell me someone’s beat me in producing a musical about Pippa Middleton.”

“Of course not. She would never give the rights to anyone but you.” Blaine unfolds the piece of paper and hovers it over the table, waiting until Kurt nods to set it on top of a Barney’s Warehouse floorplan. “It’s this thing called ‘Buy Nothing Day.’ Instead of going shopping on Black Friday, you stay home and … well, buy nothing.”

“Why would someone want to do that?”

Blaine pulls out the chair next to Kurt and sits in it backwards, his thighs straddling the back support. “It’s a way of protesting materialism and the over-consumerization of our culture.”

Kurt moves his eyes from the handbill to Blaine and smirks. “Says the man who owns a different Brooks Brothers sweater vest for each day of the week.”

Blaine’s smile lights his entire face. “Exactly. I was thinking about this the whole train-ride home. I’m totally bound by the chains of consumerism, Kurt. Even though all I really want to do is make art and help people, I get hung up on my clothes and my hair and –” He shrugs. “All that stuff.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. “Well, fashion  _is_  a form of art if it’s done right.”

“Absolutely. But even so, the wardrobe I have now is  _already_  art. Do I need to add another week’s worth of Brooks Brothers sweater vests to it in order to find meaning in my life? When does the need for more stop?”

Kurt leans back from the table and taps his pen against the palm of his hand. “When we’re dead?”

Blaine frowns. “I kind of want it to stop before then. I’d rather measure my life in love than polo shirts.”

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” Kurt says gently.

Blaine tips his head in thought. The radiator makes a knock-knocking sound as he formulates his answer. “Yeah,” he says. “I think I am. I mean … I think it would be nice not to buy any Christmas presents this year. I could make stuff for people instead. Like when I made you that gum wrapper promise ring your senior year – that meant a lot to me.”

Kurt sets his pen on the table and reaches for Blaine’s hand. “It meant a lot to me, too.”

“So that would be okay? If I made you your present again this year instead of buying you an tanzanite-and-emerald tongue ring?”

“Ah, so is  _that_  what you were planning to get me for Christmas?” Kurt smiles.

Blaine ducks his head. “I was thinking about it. Probably a bit out of my budget, but … I thought it would look nice with your eyes.”

“True. But people would only see it when I stick out my tongue. Also, I think the stones might injure you when I’m, you know –” Kurt rocks his fist in front of his mouth and tongues his cheek in an absolutely profane imitation of a blowjob that makes Blaine giggle and blush. “So it’s probably best that you’ve had this anti-materialist change of heart.”

“But seriously – you really wouldn’t mind if I made you a present this year?”

Kurt blinks in that soft coy way that he himself isn’t aware he has, but that makes Blaine’s heart melt every time. “Of course it would, sweetie. That’s the best kind of gift there is.”

Blaine beams.

“And actually,” Kurt says, turning toward the table and gazing at the papers spread out before him, “I think I might join you in this ‘Buy Nothing’ thing. Black Friday’s kind of … stressful, to be honest.”

“Yeah.”

“I almost had a panic attack in the middle of Neiman Marcus last year. There were so many people I honestly almost forgot how to breathe. I swear all 8 million residents of New York City were in that shoe department.”

“Oh Kurt.”

“And going through all these sales flyers – I started working on my Black Friday battle plan this afternoon and I already have a headache. I mean, the deals are good, but maybe I’d be better off working on designs for some original accoutrement that I can create myself.”

Blaine gives Kurt’s shoulder a squeeze. “The  _whole world_  would be better off. You’re a couture genius.”

Kurt smiles as he lets out a long sigh. “I already feel better.” He stands up from the table and reaches his arms over his head and tilts his head back in a long, lithe stretch that makes Blaine’s toes tingle, then gathers his papers into a stack and at the corner of the table. “You’re brilliant, Blaine. If we don’t do Black Friday this year, we can spend all day at home.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“That would be lovely.”

“And this way,” Kurt adds with a wry wink, “I’ll have more money left to spend on Cyber Monday.”

 


End file.
